The Day I Met Her
by writtendaydreams
Summary: Percy sits outside a coffee shop on a peaceful, rainy Sunday, when he meets the girl of his dreams. Just a short one shot. Please read and review. Alternate Universe.


_I Never Believed in Love at First Sight Until I Met Her: Percy sits down at a coffee shop and has a small conversation with a woman _

"Percy, Percy," the lady called out my name. I went up and grabbed my drink from her and went outside. It was raining, but I still sat down at a table and drank my hot chocolate with cinnamon. There was, of course, a cover over my seat so I'm wasn't soaked with water. I just enjoyed the cold breeze and the smell of the rain. It was Sunday morning and for once that week I had the chance to get out of my monkey business suit. Cars honked and drove by furiously, but that's New York for you. Noisy. Just the way I like it.

I thought the people inside thought I was crazy because they kept glancing out at me and pointing. Probably saying, "What is that crazy young man doing out there alone in the rain? It's freezing!" But, I didn't care. It was just a bunch of old geezers sitting around and complaining. That's all who really went to that coffee shop. I think I was the only young one. I wasn't that young though. I was twenty-four. If you call that young? I don't think so. I was single and loving it. Okay, not really. I hated it. I hated being alone, but I guessed one day I'd find a girl.

And then something happened that changed my life forever.

There she stood perfect and glowing smile that was so beautiful. Her curly, blond hair was pulled up into ponytail. She wore a plain grey t-shirt under a black pea coat and a pair of thick looking jeans with red high-top Converse. And then there was her eyes, her eyes, oh her beautiful grey eyes. She looked absolutely pure and perfect without any makeup on. No jewelry with an exception of owl earrings.

She smiled like she knew me and sat down right beside me. I was kind of awestruck. Okay, okay, okay, I was _very _awestruck, but I picked up my jaw from the floor and sat up a little straighter.

"I thought I was the _only _younger person that goes to this coffee shop," the woman laughed before she took a drink of her own.

"No, no, no. I thought _I _was the only one. I guess I was wrong," I said.

"Me too. And I thought _I _was the only one who liked to sit out in the rain! You know all those old geezers are saying, 'What is that crazy young man doing out there alone in the rain? It's freezing!' But, I'm guessing you don't care," she said.

"You're a mind reader!" I accused her with amusement in my voice.

"Am I?" She said smiling. "No, I don't think so. You should try talking to my friend Rachel. She'll finish your—"

"—sentences," I finished for her.

"Exactly like that." She smiled a radiant smile and I think I almost melted. (Blah, blah, blah, I know it's cheesy, but it's true!)

"So, what did you order?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing complicated. Plain and simple: a small hot chocolate with cinnamon," she said.

"Me too!" I almost yelled it.

"Whoa, hold your horses. Seaweed Brain," she said.

"We've only known each other five minutes and you've already given me nickname?" I joked.

"I just figured because your shirt says you're a lifeguard," she pointed out. I totally forgot that I wore my red lifeguard sweatshirt that day.

"Oh, I was hoping you were a super genius or something like that. Or maybe a daughter of Athena. You know that Greek goddess."

"Maybe I am," The girl gave me a smirk and held her coffee up, covering her smile. Those grey eyes made my knees go weak, even though I wasn't standing. "No. Sadly, I'm not. And Athena was a virgin goddess. She never had kids in Greek mythology."

"Hey, you never know. Maybe she had kids born out of her head like she was born out of her fathers," I said.

"That was only because Zeus ate Athena's mom. What are you saying? Athena ate my dad and then had me?" She said.

"No. I was just wondering . . ."

INSIDE THE COFFEE SHOP: _all the senior citizens gathered around the window watching the couple._

"_Nestor, how much you want to bet that he'll kiss her or at least ask her out a date?"_

"_I'll bet you one cup of coffee, Betsy."_

"_It's on."_

"Really. Okay, Seaweed Brain, since I bet you like swimming, I'd say you were a son of Poseidon."

"Oh re-e-e-ally," I exaggerate my 'really.'

"Yes."

"But, all of his kids were cocky and rude. Except Bellerophon. He was decent."

"I agree," she said.

My coffee was running low and I knew what that meant: the conversation was going to end soon, but I kept talking.

"I'm guessing you are interested in mythology?" I asked her.

"Yes, you are correct. Well, I pretty much grew up with mythology. My mother was never around and my father rather favored history, more like loved it, so that's what I grew up around."

"That's cool. You must have had a fun childhood?"

"I do remember good memories," she smiled at me and our eyes met. I felt as if a spark went off inside me. Like a switch went off and I was looking at life at different way. All because of the girl who sat next to me.

"What's your biggest dream?" I asked her suddenly.

"To live without stress," was her answer.

"Really? But, you already look so happy?"

"Nah. Not really. I work a lot and rarely have time for other things," she said.

"What's your dream?"

"To meet someone who changes my life forever," I said nervous that she might pick up something from my tone.

"O-o-o-h. You're looking for a soul mate, aren't you?" She asked with another beautiful smirk.

"I think. Well, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," I said. Two minutes later, I returned and she was gone like she was never there in the first place. I ran back into the coffee shop and the old people look at me like I had murdered somebody.

"You let her get away! Why!" A man with dentures asked me. It looked as if he felt truly sad for me. I, myself, was devastated. How had I let her get away? How could someone so perfect just walk away? I don't know. That's me, a failure. When I said that my dream was to meet someone who changed my life forever, I hadn't known that I would meet that person that day. That mysterious girl changed my life. And I swear to you, I did search for her. My whole life, I never forgot about her. I woke up every morning thinking about that rainy Sunday. I hope she never forgot me because I never, ever, not once for the rest of my life, saw her perfect face again.


End file.
